Demon beneath the skin
by druidwolf
Summary: When a demon unlike any other appears on a scouting mission, how will the team manage? Especially when its darkness begins to spread... PLEASE REVIEW GUYS :D
1. Chapter 1

Ao No Exorcist fiction: Demon beneath the skin

The forest was silent, night was rapidly drawing in and starlight gently bathed the silver grass on the edge of the woodland as a young man stood, gazing into its depths.

Yukio stared at Rins back as he stood silhouetted against the tree line, his students and friends stood fanned out behind him.

"_Rin?"_ he called gently.

No response.

"_Rin"_ he called again, louder, eyes narrowed as his brother's head turned slightly, his long black tail twitching at the noise.

"_Maybe he can't hear you?"_ said a voice. Yukio turned his head a little.

"_No Shiemi. He can definitely hear us"_ he said quietly to the small blonde girl. Her eyes widened in response. She looked at the others, each in turn; Bon, Izumo, Shima, Konekomeru. They all looked back at her; they all had the same expression.

"_...What are you saying?"_ asked Shima nervously, gripping his k'rik staff tightly

Yukio didn't reply, only moved his hands slowly down to his belt and grasped his twin pistols. Keeping them hidden behind his back, he began walking forward until he was only a few feet from his brother. The others stood a few feet from him, the tension visible in the way they stood.

"_Rin"_ He called once more. His voice strong, but a slight tremble could be heard as he tightened his grip on his guns.

Rin lifted his head and slowly turned towards the sound, his shoulders hunched as he twisted to face his brother.

Yukio gasped.

Rins eyes had shifted from molten sapphire to a spiral of dark blue and blood red, he grinned manically, flashing white teeth sharpened like daggers, a low, animalistic growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Still snarling he began walking forwards, his tail ripping through the air as it lashed out angrily.

Yukio shook his head as he continued to stagger backwards, his gun pointed at what used to be his brother.

"_No, no, NO" _he whispered. Shocked at what he saw, his guns hanging limply at his side he did nothing as someone ran past him.

"_Rin!" _Shiemi ran towards the demon.

"_Shiemi wait!" _Bon cursed as he raced after her.

And still, Yukio could only whisper as the others ran to him, trying to pull him out of his stupor

"_Rin, its us, we're your friends. REMEMBER US!" _ The blonde cried out as Bon stood in front of her protectively; Rin turned and looked at them, Bon took a step forward.

"_Rin?" _he asked_ "Rin it's me, its Bon" _he raised his hand in a calming gesture.

Yukio looked up at the sound of Shiemi's scream

He watched as Bon fell to the floor, his throat torn out and crimson blood steadily pooling out onto the silver grass as Rin raised his bloody hand to his mouth, licking the blood off his fingers began advancing towards Shiemi.

Tears streaming down his face, Yukio raised his gun and walked towards his brother, stepping in front of Shiemi he looked his brother in the eye, those twisted, raging eyes he had once know so well.

"_I'm sorry Rin" _he whispered.

Rin lunged forward, screaming.

Yukio closed his eyes.

And pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Rin, RIN!"_

He bolted upright, sweat dripping down his forehead. It took him a moment to realise that he was screaming. Yukio's strong hands gripping his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"_Hey, it's ok, it's alright, it was just a dream"_

The brothers stayed there for a moment, sat in silence as Rin panted, his arms clutching his brother. He buried his head into the crook of Yukio's neck and took deep shuddering breaths as his sibling whispered calming words in his ear. Slowly his breathing returned to normal as he breathed in the comforting scent of his brother.

Eventually Rin pulled away and smiled

"_Sorry I woke you up"_ he scratched the back of his head sheepishly _"I'm fine, just a bad dream is all. You get back to sleep" _

Yukio looked back at him sceptically _"you were shouting at the top of your lungs Rin, I think it was a bit more than a bad dream" _he paused _"you… want to talk about it?"_

He watched the young demons pale face contort for a moment before returning to normal.

"… _it was nothing" _he said, looking away "_just get some sleep ok" _ he rolled over and lay back down, his back facing his brother.

Rin closed his eyes as he rolled over and curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around him as he tried to forget his nightmare. The scent of blood was still fresh in his mind and deep down he could feel something stirring in response, a red anger that threatened to eat away at his core. He shuddered as he realised a deep thrill at the thought of fresh blood. Clenching his fists he pushed the thought from his mind and tried to return to sleep.

Yukio reluctantly stood and returned to his bed, glancing at Rin as he settled back down.

He had rushed over when Rin woke him, but when he reached his brother, a cold shudder raced down his spine.

His looked at his brother, and a demon looked back.

He pulled the cover up and lay looking up at the ceiling, sleep eluding him. Sighing he looked over at the back of his brother and watched as he curled up tightly and shuddered.

"_Rin, what are you hiding?" _he thought sadly as, finally, drowsiness snuck back into his mind and lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys, hope you're all doing good Here's the next chapter or the story, apologies for how long it's taken, I've been busy doing a lot of revision for my exams that are coming up very soon, so I have a question to ask you guys: would you rather I updated the story in longer chapters, maybe once a month or shorter chapter (like chapter 2) around every 2 weeks? I'd just like to know which would be easier for you guys

Also I've taken into account what one review said, so to make it easier to read, I haven't put the speech in italics, (however I used it for thoughts)

let me know if it's better this way

If you guys have any ideas for stories you want me to write as well I'm more than willing too, just leave them in a review or a pm and I'll do my best I'm open to any suggestion.

ENJOY GUYS AND LIKE ALWAYS, LEAVE A REVIEW (but don't be mean ;) ) : D xxx

Rin gazed listlessly out of the class window, watching the rain dash against the glass as the droplets snaked their way down the window to pool on the tattered ledge. He could hear yukio telling the class about the_ jikininki_ demon, but all he could think about was the dream. Sighing he turned his head back to the front of the class to find everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Uuuuuuhhh"

"Rin, are you going to give us an answer?" asked Yukio, pushing his glasses up his nose and tapping his desk.

"Uuuum, I uhhh wasn't listening" he stood up, forcing a grin and scratching the back of his head.

Yukio shook his head and sighed. "Rin, if you don't pay attention in class, it will come back on you out in the field, it could get you hurt. Or worse" he crossed his arms and frowned.

Rin dropped his pretence immediately and scowled "like I give a damn about any of that." images from his nightmare flashed through his mind and he clenched his fist as he felt red hot anger building up inside him.

The class stared at him in shock.

"Rin, you shouldn't say that" said Shiemi softly, her big eyes growing moist as she looked at him. The rest of the class remained silent as they waited for Rin's reply.

"Whatever"

The teen shrugged his bag over his shoulder as his friends gasped at him. "I'm outta here"

Yukio watched silently as his brother stalked out of the class.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Bon as his got out of his seat to make after his rival. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A…"

"That's enough Suguro"

The class turned and looked at their mentor as he sighed and sat back down. "Just leave him"

"But…!"

"I'll deal with it later, just… leave him be for now" yukio kneaded his temple.

"Mr Okumura is Rin ok?" asked Shima as Bon sat back down huffing.

Yukio looked up at his class, they looked back worriedly.

"Honestly? I'm not sure."

Rin skulked down the corridor, the burning feeling in his gut slowly diminishing as he walked through the exit and made his way back to his dorm

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

He slammed the door to his room shut and threw himself down on his bed. He lay in silence for a few minutes before grabbing his hair roughly.

"GAAAH!"

Rin lost track of how long he lay on his bunk, the sky had grown dark outside his window and Yukio still hadn't returned.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he rose and made his way to the kitchen, silently passing Kuro as he made his rounds of the dorm. He padded barefoot down the dark corridor, hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground.

"Ukobach, I'm just grabbing a drink" he called as he grabbed a glass, filled it with water and began making his way back to his room. When he arrived, he placed the glass on his desk and slumped down in his chair. The bright light of the street lamp filtered into the dark room, causing shadows to dance across his wall and glittering off the silvered hilt of kurikara in the corner.

Staring out the window, Rin idly spun a pen through his fingers, looking at the clock. 11:10pm _"Where the hell is Yukio?" _he thought as he reached for his drink. He took a sip and went to put his drink back down when he heard it.

A whisper.

"quia Tenebrae consumer tu"

Suddenly he was on his feet, chair tumbling to the floor and water pooling across the mess of paper on the table as he stared out into the night, towards the lamp.

Towards the figure.

Rin's breath caught in his throat as he watched the stranger, unrecognisable in the unnatural lighting, darkness shrouded them. The shadow remained perfectly still, time seemed to cease as, slowly, it raised a hand and pointed towards the window where the young demon stood, frozen. The light seemed to dim and night began to fill the room, creeping tendrils edging across the walls and ceiling, coiling into black shapes.

"Vidisti. Ego tibi veniet"

Rin staggered backwards as the tendrils continued to spread, reaching for him with blackened fingers.

"n…NO!" he shouted, lighting his flames as the dark began to coil around him. The clawed hands faltered for a moment before engulfing him, dousing his flames in icy shadows, the cold spreading through his body as his strength faltered and he fell to his knees.

Yukio was walking through the deserted dorm, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose as he hurried to his room. That's when he had heard the shout.

Running down the corridor he burst into the bedroom. It was pitch black, but he could feel the cold biting into his face and catching in his chest as he breathed.

"what the.."

He reached into his belt for his guns before leaning for the light switch and flicking it.

Light engulfed the room, the darkness condensed briefly into an almost human form before dissipate through the window back into the night.

His brother lay on the face down on the floor.

"Rin Are you okay?"

Rin moaned and rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Yukio paused.

They eyes, again. They did not belong to his brother, cat like and cold.

The young demon sat up, his eyes returning to normal so quickly Yukio wondered if he'd imagined it.

"I'm fine, don't get hung up on it" replied Rin, dark hair hiding his face, refusing to look.

Yukio sighed

"Rin. We need to talk"

Outside the dorm, a dark figure paused and looked up at the only lit window, the shadow of the two teens were outlined against the bright shine of the light.

The figure hissed, a pair of razor teeth glimmering dimly in the night as it turned and disappeared into the night.

Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, been super busy sorting stuff out and everything just kinda went wrong.

But from here on out you can expect more regular updates!

(ps sorry this chapters kind of a let down, I used it as practice to get back into writing)

Hear from you guys soon!

xxxxx

Silence.

It was almost crushing, the weight of it, but it was something that Yukio was, unfortunately, getting used to.

"Rin… you need to tell me what's going on"

"…"

"I'm your brother, you can talk to me"

Still no reply.

Yukio sighed and stood from his crouched position next to his twin. He looked around the room. It seemed normal now, but that shadow…

He looked back down at his brother where he knelt on the floor, his head bent low, dark locks covering his eyes. His hand were pale, resting against his legs.

"Rin, I know you're not feeling…"

"No"

Yukio started "what?"

"You don't know. You don't know anything"

Rin jolted to his feet, his tail lashed from side to side, he raised his head and glared. His eyes burned into Yukio's.

"_No, they're not my brother's eyes"_

Hands clenched into fists and teeth bared, Rin snarled at his brother. "You don't know, you could never know, the shadow, he was…"

He looked away and his shoulders began to shake. He wrapped his hands around his head and sank to the floor.

Yukio sat next to him and put his arms around his brother, pulling him close.

Silence again.

After a few minutes, Rin shrugged the arms from off his shoulders and stood, pulling Yukio to his feet after him.

"I'm ok now" he looked at his brother and grinned "but you've got a drool mark on your shoulder"

The smile wasn't returned.

The teen sighed, walked towards the window and lent against the sill, staring out into the dark, or at his reflection, Yukio didn't know.

"Yukio"

He looked up at his name, staring at the pale reflection in the window. Rain had begun to softly tap at the glass, leaving crystal streaks on the pane.

"I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, it's only going to get worse"

Rin turned from the window as he spoke and pressed a clenched hand against his chest.

"And whatever it is, it's in here as well" he tapped a finger against his temple.

He turned away from Yukio and stared at the lamp outside, the rain distorting his reflection.

"_So that's how it is, but who or what was that shadow" _

Yukio shrugged his long coat off and hung it up, his brother didn't look in the mood to elaborate.

"Rin?"

"Mm?"

"You've finished your assignment for tomorrow yes?"

"HUUUUH?!"

"Rin!"

The blue haired teen turned to see some familiar faces running down the cram school corridor.

"Oh hey guys" he called back, stopping to wait with his hands in his pockets.

"Okumura what the hell was that about yesterday?!"

Rin rolled his eyes "calm down Bon I just had a bad day"

The group looked expectantly at him, he just shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just get to class" huffed Izumo, flicking her long hair and pulling her satchel higher up her shoulder.

"Not until this idiot explains" growled Bon as he glared at his rival, he grabbed Rin's shirt lapel "you stupid demon, don't you know how worries we..." he stopped and frowned before releasing his grip

"What's up Bon?" asked Shima glancing around at Konekomeru.

"Hey are you… feeling ok?" the blonde teen asked.

"I'm fine, now come on polka brows right, I'm already in it deep with Yukio so I don't want to be late today" Rin grinned and began walking again, his tail gently wagging as Izumo shouted after him.

Bon continued to stand stock still, staring at his hand.

"What's the matter Suguro?" questioned Shiemi, bright emerald eyes gazing at the punk teen before rushing over to check his hand "Are you hurt?" she cried, worried.

"No" he mumbled "it's just Okumura was, cold"

Heads cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Bon, come on, the guys a walking bonfire, there's no way he was cold" laughed Shima nervously before squealing as bon placed an icy hand against his neck.

"What does it mean?"

"It's starting"

The group whirled round and stared at the speaker.

"Takara what the…?"

No reply, the puppeteer started walking away towards class.

"When I extinguish your lights, I'll cover the heavens and darken their stars. I'll cover the sun with a cloud and the moon won't reflect its light."


	5. Chapter 5

Mud clung to the shoes of the young group of exorcists as they trudged through the wood, the relative comfort and warmth of the class room a good hours drive and seemingly endless hike away.

The class had been walking for around half an hour in the drizzling rain, up to their ankles in mud, leaf litter and dirty water and it was safe to say, none of them were enjoying their excursion.

"How did we end up out here again?" questioned Shima, his foot plunging into a muddy puddle. "And why does Takara get out of it?" he whined

"we're out here to get you experience out in the field, like I told you before we left the school" stated Yukio, wiping raindrops off his glasses "and Takara is at his parents. Like I said. Again" he sighed before hauling the pink haired youth out of the ditch and pushing the rest of his students onwards.

The group said nothing and trudged onward, 6 pairs of eyes glaring at his back as they continued on in grudging silence.

After an hour they finally came to stop before a large oak, its boughs bent under their own weight, providing a relatively dry space for the teenagers to catch their breath.

"You could have given us a heads up a day before" huffed Bon "we haven't even brought any food or water with us"

"All part of the experience Suguro" replied the mentor, looking around himself "We'll rest here for a while" he called to everyone before leaning against the giant tree. The blonde opened his mouth to shout back before Shiemi interrupted him.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine" she smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet cheerfully, "everyone's together and I'm sure Rin will cook us something nice from stuff we find in the woods"

"She's right, guys got a skill for cooking and a portable heat source" Shima laughed, as he emptied a shoe full of water over koneko.

"I guess so, but doesn't he seem off today? And earlier in the hall he felt..."

"Relax bon, he's fine you're just being paranoid, look he's fine. See? HEY OKUMURA!"

Rin was stood a little away from the group, blowing on his hand and muttering to himself, at hearing his name he looked around and walked over to his friend.

"You called?" he said smiling slightly.

"Bon Bon's getting worried about you" teased Shima

"NO IM NOT" yelled his friend "it's not like that" he murmured "you just seem different is all"

"What's all the shouting about?" asked Yukio, leaving his post to investigate.

"Nothing sir, we're just asking how Okumura is" replied Izumo, flicking her pigtails.

The young demon in question shrugged slightly.

"I'm fine, but it's a bit cold out here" he smiled then frowned at his friends shocked expressions. "What? What did I say?"

"Wait you're…cold?"

"How are you cold?"

"Now I KNOW somethings weird"

Rin flicked his tail in annoyance "guys I'm still half human, I can feel the cold" he argued half-heartedly.

"Rin, if you're not feeling well you should tell us" said Shiemi gently, Yukio nodding behind her at her words.

"She's right Rin"

"Don't baby me four eyes, I said I'm fine"

"Rin I just…"

"Just get off my back!"

The group had gone silent, staying out of the brothers' argument, wide eyes staring as the twins stood face to face. Rin bristled with anger as his sibling sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose

"Just stay out my business" growled the elder, his tail slashing side to side as his bared his fangs. He turned to his stunned friends and took a deep breath.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine"

"Then tell them"

"Rin swung round to face his brother again.

"What?!"

"You haven't told them what happened, if you're so fine, tell them. Tell them what happened"

Rin stood in silence staring at his brother, his eyes burning and pupils shrinking to cat like slits.

"You should tell them what happened, tell them about that night!" yelled Yukio, clenching his hands into fist and shaking his head

"Yukio shut up"

Bon strode forward, stepping between the twins.

"What the hell are you on about" he pointed a finger at Rin "if somethings happened you need to tell us." He made his hand into a fist "We're your friends' goddamnit!"

"Just shut up" hissed the teen, eyes burning brightly, he rested his hand on the pommel of kurikara and grasped it tightly, baring his fangs "Get out of the way"

Bons eyes grew wide and he staggered back "Okumura?"

Shiemi reached over and grasped his hand, pulling him to her as the others gathering around the punk teen.

Yukio stepped forwards and held up an open hands "Rin, calm down" he held his gun in the other. "Let go of the sword"

Rin yelled, drawing the koma sword as he surged forward, blue flames sparking as he ran.

Yukio raised his pistol and aimed down the barrel.

Shiemi screamed

Rin ran forward.

And past his brother.

Yukio gasped and spun round to see Rin slice at a dark shape.

"Idiot" the swordsman growled, jumping backward "I told you to move"

The young exorcist pointed his sword at the dark mass as his friends grouped around him, weapons and demons summoned.

The shadow began to condense, the black mass swirling and pulsating as it took an almost human shape, as its final shape emerged the air turned cold. Nee hid in shiemi's hair and Izumo's foxes recoiled as the shadow spread its arms wide, threw its head back and shrieked.

Rin took a step back and snarled as the creature howled, darkness coiling around its bare, clawed feet.

Izumo gasped suddenly and pointed "Rin, Your flames!"

The young demons blue fire, once strong and bright were now dimmed and tinged black as they flickered weakly across his body.

"Not the time" he yelled as the beast lowered its head and growled, staring at the teenagers with clouded white eyes, its stretched out a arm and point to Rin with a long, clawed finger. Its face, human in appearance, distorted as its grinned, baring razor pointed teeth.

"What the hell is that" whimpered koneko, his hands shaking as he clutched his rosary beads

Shima shook his head silently and gripped his k'rik as he looked over at Shiemi then Bon.

"a demon, a strong one" muttered Bon

"Fools, weaklings, pests, fodder"

The voice that emerged from the shadow was twisted and high pitched every syllable sounding tortured as it left its throat, it made to step forward, pausing when weapons were raised, and making a choking noise in its throat. Laughing.

"One step and I shoot" shouted Yukio, stepping in front of his class "Back away and leave now"

The demon cocked its head before stepping forward. The sound of the shots broke the icy silence.

"You cannot hurt me, exorcist" the figure grinned manically as the bullets passed through it. "I am darkness and shadow, your bullets do not hurt me, Ezekial will not be killed!"

The beast lunged forward, clawing. The group scattered and spread out, the great oak casting shadows across the ground and faces as they eyed their opponent.

The demon swung back around and lunged for Izumo, tossing aside her guardian foxes as if they were ragdolls.

Then it recoiled, shrieking as black green liquid oozed to the floor from the gash on its side, its blood dripped to the ground as Rin stood before it. Flicking some off his blade in a smooth, practiced movement he grinned, baring his fangs.

"Bullets might not hurt you, but I can"

The beast stood straight, its wound slowly knitting back together as the two demons faced off.

"Quia Tenebrae consumer tu"

Rin recoiled, his foe screeched with crazed laughter.

"You…"

"yes, you remember me don't you spawn" the demon cackled and licked its lips "again we meet, and this time I shall take the rest of your power, your brother cannot save you this time, nor your friends, I shall destroy them all."

Rin shot a glace back at his friends, his brother, then raised his sword protectively.

"Then I'll have to kill you first"

"Come, demonling, I shall consume the last of your flames and devour your daemons heart. Now, COME"

Rin raised his sword, and charged.


End file.
